


Forgotten

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote when I was feeling down. Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

I am lost to everything around me

Just another soul passed on

You see right through me

I'm not even standing here

My name is just a blur

And never given a passing thought

I'm forever gone

And never remembered


End file.
